Before The Storm
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: A song-fic focusing on Sonny and Chad and where their relationship stands after a mass of fights. [ONE-SHOT]


_**Okay my peeps. So to fill the time between now and when I actually post my next fics, here's a little song-fic for ya. It was originally written for NBB, but I changed it for my SWAC fic readers. So I hope you enjoy, and review! hehe(:**_

* * *

**"Before The Storm"**

**_Song - "Before The Storm" - Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus_**

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far_

Sonny stared out the window, splatters of rain hitting the window with little "thunks". She hated feeling this way, especially towards him. They had wasted too much time to admit their feelings, and now, a year later, it was over.

They hadn't talked for two weeks. And only after a few days, their friends had given up on them. They decided not to get in the way and make things worse. It seemed to them that the couple had hit rock bottom already.

_Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are_

Memories of when she was nearly sixteen filled her mind. She closed her eyes and fell back on her bed. After weeks of torture, her feelings for him had been returned and they became the most popular celebrity couple. And when they returned to Hollywood to being filming once more, they had been inseparable, and happy.

That day ran through her mind. It all happened so fast. This had been the longest she'd gone without speaking to him. Even when she was on the cruise she spoke to him at least every other day. It was weird to think that the biggest fight of her life began with nothing more than a small, harmless argument.

_Harmless_, she thought. The flash of lighting illuminated her room. _Yeah right._

_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same_

Chad picked up a picture from a camping trip he had gone on. Everyone was in it; both the _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_ casts. In the picture, he and Sonny had their arms around each other, smiling so big that their faces should've exploded. They were on top of the world, nothing in the world could bring them down then.

Recent events and words ran through the seventeen year old's mind. He said things that he knew he'd regret, and yet, he said them. Now he sat alone in his room, alone. It didn't look like things were ever going to be the same between them.

_I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change_

Just the other day at the studio he'd seen her, as he did everyday, laughing and having a good time with her friends. He had waited to see if he could talk to her outside the commissary, but she had walked right by him, not sparing him a second glance.

He placed the picture back on his dresser and sat on his bed. He wanted it all to just be a dream. He wanted a second chance, to make everything right.

_And I don't want to lose her  
Never want to let her go_

She meant everything to him. And everyone knew that. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he loved her. He still did. Looking out the window, his face grew determined. Without giving it a second thought, he grabbed a sweatshirt and ran out of his room.

_I've got to see her_, he thought as he headed into the storm. _And, hopefully, set things right._

_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'Cause I will leave you alone_

Sonny now sat on the porch, her feet getting wet from the increasing rain. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold air. It calmed her mind, making her think straight. She had to see him, they needed to talk. She knew it couldn't go on like this.

_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did, before the storm_

Chad regretted each step he took in the direction of her house. He knew that even if they worked things out, it wouldn't be the same. His heart dropped to his stomach. He longed for everything to be the way it was before summer started. Before she went on the cruise with some old friends that ruined it all.

_With every strike of lighting_

Lightning flashed, blinding him for a few seconds. His thoughts kept running back to when he first tried to flirt with her at the beach one time. He'd failed, but he still managed to make her laugh. He was never really good with words around her. But it always worked for him in the end.

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Sonny stopped suddenly outside of the movie theater. She smiled remembering her first movie date with Chad there. They didn't go as an official couple, it was more for support for Zora and her crush, Wesley. That and Zora needed Sonny to go since she was only twelve at the time. Sonny and Zora had acted scared in during the movie they had already seen so the boys could be the "brave" ones.

_And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash_

Chad saw her standing there. Even soaked from head to toe he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. She turned and saw him. He slowly approached her, pleading with his eyes for her not to walk away.

"Hey," he said, standing about an arm's length away from her.

_Maybe I should give up_

"Hey." She smiled softly at his appearance. His hair was flat and wet on his head, drops of rain sliding down his forehead and face. It looked as though his clothes were stuck to his body.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear her smile faded. "We need to talk."

_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'Cause I will leave you alone_

Chad only nodded at her words. She opened her mouth so speak, only to be silenced by his hand. "Don't say anything, I'm the one who should be talking. Apologizing, actually. I never meant anything I said, and I knew it at the time, but I still said it. I-I don't know why. I just wasn't thinking I guess."

_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_

He paused, his foot played with a rock on the ground. "Anyway, I'm really, really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You know I'd never do that purposely. Things have just been hard, and I feel like our relationship hasn't been as strong as it was before you went on that cruise this summer." He held her hands in his. His blue eyes searched her brown ones for an answer.

_Trying to keep the lights from going in  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

Sonny nodded. "I know you didn't mean it. And I feel the same way. All those weeks away from you and then all the drama that we went through when I came back, it really took a toll on us." She sighed. "All we've been doing lately is fighting. I didn't want it to be this way."

_We always say that a heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_

"Neither did I," Chad said. Once again his eyes searched hers. He knew what she was thinking. "So..." he drew a breath. "Where does that leave us?"

She could see that he knew the answer already. She had known it for a while herself, even before coming out to see him tonight. She squeezed his hand reassuringly in her own. "I think we both know the answer to that Chad."

He nodded. "But, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" His insides relaxed a little as she nodded.

_Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone_

His eyes were threatened with tears when her hands left his, and she said a soft "bye". He didn't want this to happen, he was hoping to make things better between them. His hands found their way to his pockets as he watched her walk away from him. Letting the tears fall, he turned and started walking back to his own home.

_I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did, before the storm_

Tears falling from Sonny's eyes mixed with the salty rain hitting her face. She had hoped that maybe they could work something out, but deep inside she knew that too much had happened between them for them to stay together. _It's for the best_, she thought, looking back at his retreating figure. Wiping a few more tears from her eyes, she let out a sigh and continued walking.

_Like I did  
Before, the storm_

**_End_**


End file.
